Reformation
by FuryofADragon1012
Summary: Everybody knows what happened at the Fall Formal - Sunset Shimmer was the evil girl who was defeated by the Mane 6. But now she wants to write a different story, learning the art of friendship. With the help of her friend, Thunder Skies, perhaps the road to reformation won't be as hard. Sequel to "In Love With the Enemy".


**Hey guys, it's Fury, back with a sequel to "ILWtE". Like I said before, this story will take place between the end of the first story and go into "Rainbow Rocks". All right, I said everything I needed to say, so let's go!**

Chapter 1: Rough Tides

There is something about Mondays that makes it easy to dislike, especially during the school year. However, this Monday seemed to feel really groundbreaking like a new era has begun. Sure, it could be me, a former pony of Equestria, now registered as a student at Canterlot High, but I would beg to differ. I would like to think that it was what happened at the Fall Formal that makes this Monday so important. To start the week off right, I walked to Sunset's apartment to wait for her, so we could walk to school together. About five minutes passed, and Sunset walked out of her apartment looking more agitated than usual, but given the circumstances I understood why. It had only been two moons since Sunset's major lesson in friendship and probably the most horrific Fall Formal yet. I wouldn't be sure myself if I was ready to face the music if I were in her shoes.

"Are you okay to go back to school?" I asked with concern.

Sunset let out a shaky breath, "Not sure. But I gotta go back sooner than later."

I frowned, and then placed a hand on her shoulder, somewhat relaxing the apprehensive girl, "I'll be by your side if you need me."

I got a reluctant nod and Sunset started to walk off. But she could not go too far as my hand was still on her shoulder and I softly pulled her back, so she could face me. The red-head's eyes hesitantly looked into mine and I cracked a warm smile.

"You're very brave for doing this."

Sunset matched my warm smile and feeling satisfied with the reaction, we started to walk to school. Throughout our walk, I would fill the silence by saying encouraging things like "You're gonna do great" and anything along those lines. It made the time go by faster as we arrived to school in no time. I proceeded to walk my companion to her first class to ease her anxiety even more.

"Hey, I'll see you at lunch," I told Sunset, sending her off.

She gave me a wave and I walked to my class, already wishing that it was lunch time.

Several essays and module worksheets later, the minutes went along slowly and soon enough it was my favorite time. Since I got to the cafeteria the fastest, I reserved a table and enough chairs for everyone to sit at. I grabbed myself some grub from the a la carte station and began eating while waiting for the others. Sunset was the first one to arrive and she took a seat next to me, then the fabulous five came in and took their respective seats. The five friends kept their conversations amongst them, but if they said something interesting I would say my input and they would continue on. I was just worried about the girl sitting next to me. She hasn't spoken a word or even ate any food. I push my tray of curly fries over to the lonesome girl and insisted she take some. She waved it away claiming she wasn't "hungry".

"You have to eat a little something, Sunset," I coaxed.

The red-head obliged and ate at least four fries, which was good enough for me I guess. And now that I kind of gotten her attention, I decided to ask about her day.

"Are you doing alright? Having a great day so far?"

Sunset made an unamused noise, "It's not really going great."

Before I could ask another question, the former villain continued, "I just kept getting stared at like I was gonna do something. I can't go to this school anymore."

The bell dismissing lunch rang and I frowned as our time was over as well as the fact that I felt bad about how Sunset felt. The flustered student was about to leave immediately until I got a grip of her arm.

"Hey. We will talk later okay?" I promised as I wanted to be there to comfort her.

Sunset released herself to go to the bathroom to wash her tears away, leaving me with no answer. Sadly, I still had to go straight to my class since I didn't walk Sunset to hers. Although I wasn't given a definite answer to if I was walking her home, but I still planned on meeting her after our last period. I sometimes wish that time would move quicker.

After packets of worksheets and more lectures, the final bell rang and I rushed over to Sunset's last period class to meet her. I got there just in time she was walking out the door. She approached me , but kept walking without even saying anything to me. I caught up with her and was in stride with her steps.

I took a deep, nervous breath, expecting a bad response, "So, not a good day at all?"

Sunset looked at the ground causing her voice to be a bit muffled, "Yeah, pretty typical since I almost took control of everyone."

I started talking with my hands trying to find the right words to say to the red-head to make her feel better.

"Yes, you almost took control of the school, but you are now becoming someone much better. You realized your mistake and you are working toward being your greater self. Don't dwell so much in the past, but use your past to make yourself a better person."

Although her eyes were looking down, I saw a genuine smile peek through and I figured my message had gotten to Sunset. Soon enough, we made it to her apartment and we said our goodbyes. Before she went through the door she gave me a small smile and waved goodbye once more. I matched her actions and headed straight back to school as it is my sleeping grounds until I can raise enough bits to get a house. But in order to get bits, I gotta apply to some jobs, or just help other people out for some money. I decided not to worry about for now and just focus on helping out Sunset as she is going through a tough time. For my first day, it was pretty satisfactory. _But honestly I couldn't wait till tomorrow._

* * *

Surprisingly, I woke up before I should've had, but it gave me more of a reason to take my time walking over to Sunset's apartment. Once again, like yesterday, I waited for five minutes and she came out her door. This time, she approached me with a grin on her face.

I matched her expression, "Well someone's in a good mood."

Sunset's smile went wider, "I thought about what you said yesterday and I thought to 'think positively' and I might have an amazing day."

"I don't want to stop that positivity now. Come on, let's go."

Our journey to school was much better than the one yesterday. We were cracking jokes and laughing with one another. In my head, I was confident that Sunset was beginning to be her better self. We arrived at the school in no time and then we headed to her class. We were still in our little world not giving a care to others around us. But then, I could feel that people were starting to see the easygoing Sunset. As we went through the halls, one of my biology classmates waved at me and naturally I waved back. Then a couple feet further, another student said "hi" to me and I gave a "hello" back. Out of nowhere, a soccer player who happened to be in my math class ran past me and nudged my shoulder. He yelled, "What's going on, Thunder!"

I chuckled at him and disregarded his question as he was far out of earshot. I saw that Sunset scooted closer towards me for no apparent reason, but we were almost to her class anyway. Once we arrived, I sent her off with a usual goodbye and a "see you at lunch". Then it was my turn to go to class, unfortunately.

Several periods passed and I had to eat lunch somewhere other than the cafeteria as I needed to be tutored in Equestrian history. In my absence, I was hoping Sunset was opening up conversations with the five girls in the cafeteria. Although, I was supposed to be paying attention to my tutor, but my mind couldn't help but wander over to Sunset wondering if she's doing alright. At least I still get to see her after school and walk her home. But first, I had to survive three more classes, which took a long while.

Finally, the school day was over and I waited expectantly for my walking buddy. As soon as she approached me, I flashed a smile, and she smiled back, but it seemed forced. I felt a red flag being raised inside of me and I thought something was up, but I was probably overthinking.

"How was your day?" I asked as usual.

Sunset sighed as if she was exasperated, "It was okay."

I suddenly got confused, "What happened to your positive attitude in the morning? Did something happen at lunch that I didn't know about?"

"No, no. I'll just tell you later. Can we just walk, please?"

I obliged and we just continued walking in the direction of her apartment. I was scared to even tell a joke or ask her again if she was alright. Just as we came upon Sunset's home, I remembered how I still needed to study for history, so I decided to ask for help.

"So, for Equestrian history, I was wondering if you could help me study for tomorrow's test," I simpered, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure. Just come in and we can study together," Sunset said with half enthusiasm.

It wasn't the reaction I expected, nevertheless, I was glad that I was spending extra time with my friend and also staying focused on my academics.

We climbed two flights of stairs and went to the left toward the end of the hall. Sunset lived in the corner room and she proceeded to unlock the door to reveal an organized living space. It was a small apartment with one bedroom to the right, a kitchen, and a decent sized living room. What sealed the deal was the balcony, which overlooked Canterlot High and the edge of downtown.

"You have a nice view," I marveled in awe.

"Yeah, I do," Sunset responded, her voice trailing off.

She set her books down in the living room and I did the same with my backpack. I also sat on the floor while Sunset disappeared into the kitchen. I opened up my history textbook and my "study guide". Sunset reappeared with a couple of bags of chips and some waters. Then she sat down and brought out her materials too. It came as no surprise that Sunset already completed her packet as she was a star student in history.

"Okay, I know a lot of the discovery of the land as well as the story of how Equestria came to be. It's just the little stuff like the 'Wonderbolts' and the origin of Starswirl," I explained.

Now that she knew what I was struggling on, she flipped the pages of my textbook and showed me the passage that I needed to read. Sunset pulled away her hand while I placed my hand behind me to support myself and our hands were on top of each other. Due to the contact, I quickly pulled my hand away and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I had to look the other way to hide my blushing face.

"Uh, yeah. Let me answer number seventeen," I stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Sunset put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. I felt that she was intensely looking at me, maybe making sure I'm putting the right answer or—what I personally think— she has something on her mind. I looked at her about to ask her something, but she beat me to it.

"Are you happy?"

In my head, I thought that this was vague question as it was an easy one, but why would she ask?

I nodded my head, "Of course."

It seemed Sunset was not satisfied with my answer as she asked again, "I mean like socially happy. Are you content with the friends that you have?"

I gave my study buddy a confused look and answered her back, "Yes I am. I am thankful for you being my friend especially."

"Don't you want to pursue other friendships and expand on them? I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me," Sunset revealed.

I was still confused and it still showed on my face. I never felt like I was "stuck" to Sunset. Why is she acting like this?

"What brought this on?"

The red-head sighed, "Those people this morning who said 'hi' to you. I was afraid that people would think badly of you because you were associated with me. That's why I suggested you pursue those friendships."

My expression softened and I provided a comforting touch to Sunset's shoulder. I looked into her eyes, giving her the most honest response that she deserves.

"Sunset...If these people cannot stand me being 'associated' with you, then they are not going to be my true friends. Because I have no intention of leaving your side ever."

Tears welled up in Sunset's eyes as she showed a genuine smile. She came over to me to give me a hug as well as to bury her face into my shirt. I completed the hug and we just stayed in each other's arms for a good moment before Sunset pulled away and wiped her eyes. I grinned feeling accomplished that I was able to ease Sunset's mind. I almost caught myself staring at the beautiful girl until I saw the clock right above her head and it was almost 9 PM.

"Oh Celestia, look at the time. Geez I'm sorry that I stayed over for so long. I gotta go back home," I blathered without even taking a breath.

Sunset giggled at my antics and she nudged my arm, "Come on, you stay the night." She took a slight pause and then continued, "Actually, you can stay here as long as you please."

I widened my eyes. I was pretty sure that we were not on that level of our relationship where one moves in with the other. I tried to convince the striving reformist otherwise.

"It's absolutely okay. I am fine-

"Thunder Skies I know and probably half the school knows you sleep on school grounds, so please take up on my offer and stay here. At least until you have your own place," Sunset somewhat snapped, cutting me off.

I was wowed by my friend's bluntness as it seems that I don't have a choice to go "home". I nodded my head signaling that I was going to stay, which made the red-head squeal and she gave me another hug. As I was going to wrap my arms around her to complete the hug, Sunset pulled away to grab some blankets for me.

"You can take the couch," She informed me, even though I kind of knew that already.

Once she came out to the living room, she had two pillows and a soft-looking blanket. She tossed all of the bed items at me all at once and she laughed at me as I struggled to catch them all. With the pillows and such in my possession, I set the couch to my liking and I laid in it. I didn't know what was more comfortable, the pillows or the grass at Canterlot High. Um, probably the pillows because there aren't any bugs crawling around disturbing your sleep.

Sunset approached me and gave a slight smile, "Are you all good?"

I nodded and my friend walked away toward her room, but I grabbed her arm swiftly to stop her real quick.

"Hey, I really appreciate you. You know for letting me stay here."

Sunset placed her hand over mine and smiled wider, "Anytime. I know that you would do the same."

And it was left at that. The both of us turned in for the night, but it didn't mean that I went to sleep right away. I lied there in the comfort of the couch, thinking about what had happened today. I smiled as I was thinking about Sunset.

_Damn, Sunset Shimmer is something else._ I turned over to my side and closed my eyes. _I couldn't wait till tomorrow once again._

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward for more. I wonder what I will write next. Anyways you have an awesome day. DRAGON OUT!**


End file.
